Look at us both
by IAmTheMedusa
Summary: John can't stand to hear THE Woman's tune Sherlock is playing all day...So he runs away...far from the man he loves - After Scandal in Belgravia - Don't own Sherlock  nor John  obviously - M rated
1. The escape

I know I have other stories to finish but...

I just couldn't resist...

**Look at us both**

**Chapter 1 – The escape**

The sound of the violin was filling the apartment. This tune again. This tune John couldn't stand any more. THE Woman's tune. He climbed down the stairs and stopped at the sitting room's door frame. He was about to throw his frustration at the detective's face but when he saw the man's expression of plenitude, his eyes closed, his body moving in unison with the sad sound of the violin, he didn't.

"I've never owned him, but still, I lost him..."John said to himself knowing the detective wouldn't hear him. He turned his back to the room. And left the apartment.

Sherlock opened his eyes, looked at the door but didn't stop playing.

Six months. Six months she "died". Yes, even in his thoughts there were quotes. Was she dead? Mycroft said so, but dead or not she was still there filling the space between him and Sherlock. Six months they avoided talking about her, about what Sherlock felt, about what John felt, about what John feels, about what Sherlock doesn't.

The doctor felt so tired of waiting. Not that Sherlock ever asked him to. Not that he lured him. Nor with words nor with acts. No, John let himself believe he was important to the detective, even, some days, essential for him. Oh yes, he used his medical knowledge, his protective nature that made him kill evil cabbies and cook beans on toasts. He took everything John offered freely. The doctor only had to ask nothing in return. And John was okay with that. Until Irene came and burned everything to the ground turning his unspoken, and at the moment he spoke to her undiscovered, hopes into ashes.

She touched Sherlock in a way nobody ever did, and nobody ever will any more. Sherlock's heart woke and died with her. She just left emptiness. And this tune...

He tried, oh god he tried to fill the space, delicately, without noise. He was there, always useful, always attentive, more than ever. But he kept unnoticed, "unthanked", unloved.

John ignored the texts he received that day.

"Leave me alone." He said out loud as he felt his phone vibrate in his jacket pocket "Can't you set me free? I wish...I wish...Oh god that's not what I wish. I'm such a fool."

"Am I going to endanger myself, slowly destroy my sanity, turn myself into a slave? Am I going to slowly disintegrate into nothingness?" He asked to himself "React John, you're sliding dangerously into depression. React, move, for god's sake! Do something NOW!"

And so he did react, he decided to leave. Not forever, just for a week or two, maybe more, the time he needed to feel better. And then? Maybe he'd come back to 221B. Too early to tell.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock said while coming inside John's bedroom and looking at the bed where a large travel bag was waiting to be filled.

"I'm going away for a while." John didn't turn around to answer his flatmate.

"Where?" The detective said coldly.

"Away. I need fresh air." John put a large pile of tee shirts in the bag and Sherlock frowned.

"How long?"

"As long as it will take."

"What about the cases?"

John finally turned to face Sherlock "You'll have to deal with the cases and take care of yourself without my help. You've done it before. Just remember how you lived before I popped into your life." The doctor had a sudden flash of their first encounter at Bart.

Sherlock stayed still and silent until John zipped his bag.

"Will you be reachable?"

"I don't know." John grabbed his bag, looked around to be sure he didn't forget anything then faced his flatmate "Take care of you." He said flatly then walked out of his room.

"Stay, John." The detective said his voice steady and low.

"Not this time, Sherlock."

A minute later he was on a cab.

It's only the third day of his exile that he received a text from the detective.

_Where do you hide the first aid kit? SH_

John was sitting on a bench in the garden of the cottage he rent. Firstly he got scared by the content of the text but he forced himself to calm down. If Sherlock was able to text, he was okay. Then he remembered he left the first aid kit in the kitchen where it could be seen.

"You almost got me Sherlock. But I'm in detox here and I won't reply." He said bitterly.

In detox, maybe, but not enough to turn off his phone, not enough to prevent himself from reading the text even if he knew it was Sherlock's. Just enough to feel the emptiness Sherlock's absence left in his chest. Just enough to be capable of throwing himself in the first train back to London. Luckily he was far from the station and had no car.

John was sleeping like a log on the couch when the second text wake him up.

_Anderson won't work with me. Come back. SH_

What? Dammit Sherlock, it was 3 o'clock. It was hard enough for John to fell asleep without having to try a second time in the same night. "Health, case, what will it be next Sherlock? Don't think you can lure me into coming back. You've never been better and, as far as I don't like the idea, you don't need me to solve any case." John said to his phone "Oh for god's sake!" he put the phone on the floor and buried his face in his pillow. Eventually after an hour of self inflicted mental torture he went back into Morpheus' arms.

The view from the kitchen window was magnificent for the cottage was on top of a cliff, right in front of the sea and the spring light gave to the sky that brightness that made you think the seascape has been painted by the greatest painter on earth. But John didn't see it. He was standing in front of the window a mug of coffee in his hand. Tea made him think too much of Sherlock, it was stupid but he needed to minimise the occasions of thinking of the grey eyes, black curls and long figure of the man he missed so much. But thinking of him was exactly was he was doing right now.

"You don't play fair Sherlock. Are you playing at all? Anyway you let me be for three days then tried to hook me back by texting me. You used the two things you recognise as my field of expertise, the first, taking care of you and provide for what you need and the second, my opinion as a doctor." He sighed "But you'll never recognise me for anything else."

The doctor's phone chimed again.

_Come back. SH_

"No."

_Why? SH_

"Fuck!" John jumped and spread coffee all over his shirt. He didn't expect Sherlock to answer to a word he knew he couldn't have heard. He looked around him, just to be sure he was alone. He was. "If you don't know why it means it's not time for me to come back. God, John listen to yourself. You can't force him to love you. Why do you want him to understand how you feel? This is useless" He put the mug on the kitchen table and turned back to the window "I'll come back. The day I will be able to live with it. For I can't leave 221B, and I can't leave you."

John spent the day walking on the land and along the shore trying to clean his head. He decided to stop mourning for his lost love for it never has been mutual anyway. He'll have to seek for reciprocal love. "Isn't it what I did already with the other girls? But now I'll have to put my heart in it. There must be someone for me somewhere."

When he came back to the cottage he took a look at his phone he has left on the kitchen's table and saw nobody texted or called. He sighed, he was relieved but, to be true, a little bit disappointed. Things just couldn't change by themselves just because he decided they needed to.

"Why?" A deep voice said and John took a step back and bumped his thigh on a chair which fell on the floor. He looked up in the sound's direction.

"Sherlock?" The tall man was standing on the threshold between the kitchen and the sitting room. "For Christ's sake, what are you doing here? How did you find me?" John said, he was on the verge of panicking and run outside.

"Oh please." Sherlock answered almost vexed. He looked annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" The doctor asked more firmly.

"You didn't come back. Why?"

"What?" John almost screamed "Are you fucking serious? You came all the way here to ask me that?"

"You didn't answer my texts."

"God!" He laughed bitterly "Go away Sherlock."

"Answer my question then I'll go."

"I don't owe you anything, Sherlock." The frustration John tried to repress made him shiver. He tried to keep calm but anger win the fight "I'm loosing patience, go now." He managed to say. Too early Sherlock, far too early. I don't want words I won't be able to take back to slip out of my mouth. Go please go...

"I won't go anywhere until you tell me why."

That made John's efforts not to cross the line he draw himself went up in flames. He walked to the detective, grabbed his collar and pinned him to the wall.

"Are you going to punch me?" Sherlock said coldly.

"This would be a perfect substitute." John didn't control his words anymore.

"For what?"

"Come on, Sherlock, stop acting as if you didn't hear what she said. You heard us, maybe what she said about _me_ wasn't worthy of interest for you but still, it was true. You are too self-absorb to see I need time to sort this out and convince myself to chose a healthier path, now be a man and tell me you don't want me, never have, never will. I need to ear it from you now. I've been waiting for it too long, it kills me. I deserve peace of mind."

"I can't do that, John"

"I'll come back to you anyway. Don't worry about that, I'll still be here when you'll want me too. Now that I have tasted it I can't stay away from you and your way of life too long" Another bitter laugh, Sherlock wasn't the only junky in the room it seemed. "Just tell me what I need to ear."

"I can't"

"Games are for Moriarty and Irene Adler. I'm nothing if not true and faithful. Is you toying with me what I deserve?"

"John, you're not listening." The doctor frowned "And you're not watching."

* * *

><p>More?<br>Review?


	2. No game

Oh my...well...firstly thank you for your reviews.  
>You have no idea how good it felt to read them all.<strong><strong>

**Sherringford Holmes, Mrs Holmes-watson, Mai Kugarashi, Alyneese, Lady Nightlord, Phoenix8351, Lusca Luna, Kiku Honda of Japan, crazycookBekah, power0irl, kateMsd, Dark knightress, PhrasesForTheYoung, animegirl03 and MrsCumberbatch :** Thank you!****

**Awaitch, Hardcore-muffins, theladyjane : **Sir, yes, Sir! :p****

**anksenamoon : **Des bises ma belle et t'en fais pas la suite de mes autres histoires arrive :) Du drama? Hum me tentes pas comme ça :p****

Here comes the second chapter, hope you'll like it

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – No game<strong>

John frowned. His hands were still griping tight Sherlock's collar but his anger decreased a little. He felt silly and a little ashamed. Did he tell Sherlock he needed him to say he didn't want him? Did he just confess he ran away from 221B to forget how much he wanted the detective? Oh god yes, he did. And, wait, what did Sherlock just say?

He gave Sherlock a shy look as he let go of his shirt collar. What he saw there surprised him. The detective's face was quite flushed, his breathing shallow and, oh my, his pupils really dilated. The doctor opened his mouth but just couldn't say anything.

Sherlock stood up straight and moved closer to the doctor who was mesmerised by his blue eyes. He let his fingers run along John's left arm and grabbed his hand. Slowly he lifted it to is chest and rested it on his heart. It was racing, Beating so fast and hard John believed the detective's ribcage was about to explode.

"What is this, Sherlock?" John whispered.

"This is me discovering you have power over me, John." The doctor blinked several times, obviously he didn't understand the meaning of Sherlock's words "I didn't know what I was about to find here. I really didn't know what your silence meant. Usually I anticipate everything you're going to do a long time before you even start doing it, you're predictable and I like it. You're a stable point in my universe, someone reliable. But you just ran away. No explanation. No answers. I found where you were, I don't need to tell you how I got the information. I came here because I needed to know."

He almost crushed John's hand while saying those last words.

"Now you know. Mystery solved. Nothing more to find here." The things I saw, adrenalin rush, that's all it was, the doctor added for himself.

"You're wrong, John."

"Am I ever right?" The doctor tried to free his hand but the detective held it tighter. "Please. Now that you know can you just go away."

"I gave you all the evidence and still you don't understand." He held John's hand with both his "I'm an absolute stranger to this kind of situation. I'm going to need your help." He let go of John's hand and came closer again.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes?" And closer again.

"I said no game."

"And that's not a game." The two men were really close and John looked up to Sherlock face and eyes.

"Good." The doctor grabbed the back of Sherlock's neck and pulled him down their lips almost touching "Because if you manipulate me one more time, it will be the last time."

"No game, John. I pro..." Sherlock was cut off by John's mouth gently pressing against his. It was quite a shock for the detective to find he liked the contact and he shivered from head to toes. It was as strange and new as it felt good and the detective let the sensation of the soft touch sink into his brain.

As far as John wanted to push Sherlock against the wall and kiss him hard, he held back because he remembered the man wasn't used to physical contact. He decided to start with soft touches and light scratches along the detective's spine.

Sherlock's brain kept on assimilating causes to consequences. Kisses and increasing heartbeat, hands on his back and goosebumps, John's proximity and need to hold him close. Hello humanity, long time no see! Sherlock rolled his arms around John's waist and pulled him to his chest. John scratched harder and, at his own surprise, the detective moaned. John used the diversion to deepen the kiss and slid his tongue in Sherlock's mouth. He explored it slowly for a while then found the detective was ready to kiss back, tentatively at first and, after a little moment, their tongues duelled lazily.

"Oh my..." John broke the kiss to breath but soon Sherlock claimed his mouth for another mind-blowing one. The doctor let himself drown into the moment and it's only when he heard another moan coming out of Sherlock's mouth that he noticed he was pulling hard at his hair and digging his nails on his back through the fabric of his shirt.

"Sorry...I...I lost it for a moment..."

"No it's fine, do it again John"

The doctor smiled and looked at the detective's blue eyes then he let his hand slowly slide along Sherlock's back, scratching and caressing. Sherlock let a low growl escape his throat and John felt his whole body shaking. That was to close to escape his control and the doctor felt it was time to say something.

"Let's just stop now, shall we?"

"No."

"Sherlock." John reluctantly rested his arms along his body. He wanted so much more but, first, he needed to be sure he wasn't mistaking things for what they weren't.

"Why?" The detective looked angry "I know you want to keep touching me, kissing me..."

"Of course I do, but, Sherlock, I want _much_ more from you."

"So take it." The detective put his hands on John's waist.

"You know that's not what I meant." The anger came back in John's stomach "And I won't take anything you don't give freely."

"You stole the first kiss." Sherlock smiled a seductive smile.

"What is it you want Sherlock? Why did you come here?" John's face was blank now, his voice cold.

"I wanted you back."

"Mrs Hudson took your skull again?"

"Are you still thinking you're filling in for the skull?" Sherlock laughed.

"No I'm currently thinking I'm filling in for Irene Adler and I really don't like it."

Sherlock locked eyes with John. He wasn't smiling anymore."Nobody can fill in for Irene Adler." He said darkly.

"Good to know." John tried to go away but Sherlock secured his grip on the doctor's waist.

"She's alive, John. She's alive somewhere."

"Then go find her." The short man tried to escape again but suddenly found himself pinned against the wall the fashion he pinned Sherlock earlier. "Let go of me." John's looked daggers at the detective.

"I can't deny she troubled me. She touched me, amazed me..."

"I don't have to hear this."

Sherlock pressed against John heavily. "Yes you do. I heard what she said. About her, about you. She said 'Look at us both'. You love me, John. You admitted it earlier. Until Irene Adler you didn't realise you did. 'Look at us both', she said, but she lied. The only person to love me, _really_ love me was and still is _you_, not her. Because _you_ don't play games." The detective put his mouth close to John's ear and whispered "You ran away John. You left me. I can't loose you, John. Not now, not ever. No game John? That's what you asked and what I promised so I'm going to tell you one thing and you will have to believe me. The only person I wanted to chase even if it wasn't that far, the only person I want close to me, the only person I want to kiss and touch me, is you."

John's knees started shaking and if it wasn't for Sherlock's body still pressed against his he would have fallen to the floor.

"Sherlock?" He managed to say.

The detective moved to face the doctor again. He looked peaceful and more beautiful than ever. John's heart almost stopped at his sight.

"Have I answered your questions?" Sherlock crooned.

"Yes, you have." John smiled.

"Can we get back to that 'much more' you want from me?" Sherlock didn't wait for John's answer to steal his lips.

"Are you sure?" The doctor said between too kisses.

"I'll have to use your words to answer this question and say 'Oh god yes!'"

* * *

><p>A third chapter?<br>Well, if you review...maybe :)


	3. Say the words  please

Hello everyone.

Well...ah...thanks...a lot!

**Lady Nightlord, voila23xx, hardcore-muffins, phoenix8351, theladyjane, Chesswhite, YaoiFreak4File, Undertaker Lau, .Admirer144 :** okay then but remember this story is rated M for a reason...Oh, I forgot, you like it :)**  
>MrsCumberbatch : <strong>I use the same avatar as you in another forum :) (good choice :))  
><strong>anksenamoon :<strong> Plus tendre...allez courage pour ce chapitre (surtout la fin) xoxo**  
>power0girl :<strong> That's my favourite part : the discovery :)  
><strong>Can't Catch the Crows :<strong> ah thanks, I suppose :)  
><strong>I am a purple crayon :<strong>Good choice! Welcome to the best TV show in the world's fandom then :) I entertain the idea Irene left room for John. I don't suppose we will see it in the show but I love the idea.

Hope my english isn't too bad, been really busy with (stupid!) work and forgot to sleep -_- Here comes the third chapter hope you'll like it (BEWARE! GRAPHIC!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Say the words...please<strong>

"Sherlock..." John was lying on the floor, his jumper has been rolled into a ball and put under his head, his shirt has been opened and black curls where caressing his chest as the detective's mouth was licking his right nipple. "Sherlock...please..."

The detective sat astride the doctor's legs and bent down to kiss his mouth.

"Yes John?" He whispered on his new found lover's lips.

"You're skilled for someone who...had such little practice."

"I've studied in books and made some theories."

"Seems like we are both absolute beginners here."

"Do I have to count the girlfriends you brought to 221B, John?"

"Don't act as if you don't know what I mean. And there weren't that many."

"To many for my taste." Sherlock cupped John's cheek and kissed him possessively. His lower body moved a little in the process and his crotch brushed the doctor's. "I love the effect I have on you." He teased. John left hand run along Sherlock's ribcage and ended up caressing the bulge on the detective's pants "So do I."

"I haven't let myself be in that state since a long time..."

John moved his hand and the man above him growled.

"Again!" He ordered and the soldier obeyed "More!"

John rolled them over, opened Sherlock's belt and rip his trousers and underwear out of his body. Slow down, slow down John, he kept on repeating in his head. He moved his hands under the detective's shirt and opened the buttons one by one. ' I'm an absolute stranger to this kind of situation. I'm going to need your help' John remembered what Sherlock said earlier, the man wasn't just not used to be touched he was... Oh my! The doctor got shy, his touch hesitant.

"John, you're not freaking out, you're not!" The tall man put his legs around John's waist and kiss him roughly shoving his tongue in his mouth and scratching his back "Fast learner, remember?"

"Yes, you are..." John's fears flew away. He grabbed Sherlock's hands and put them on his belt. Shyness wasn't one of the detective's virtue so did patience and John got undressed in less that twenty seconds. The doctor lay down on the detective's body and pressed their crotches, their cock touching and sliding one against the other. A low growl escaped Sherlock's throat and John felt his whole body shiver. He bent down his head and bit and lick the long and white neck the brown haired man exposed to his view. He took Sherlock's earlobe between his teeth and moved his thighs again and again.

The detective grabbed John's hair, without regard for how hurtful it might felt and made the man watch him in the eyes. He didn't say a word though. He just rock his hips in a really really slow motion. Eyes still locked on the washed-out blue eyes of the detective below him, John let out a growl. Oh it wasn't wise to say this out loud, no it wasn't but...

"I love you, Sherlock." He said.

Sherlock stopped moving and silence fell on the room. John felt suddenly lost and stupid and was about to take back his words when he found himself on his back again with Sherlock on top of him. He looked absolutely feral and the doctor instinctively considered his escaping possibilities but suddenly a greedy mouth was on his and two strong hands were grabbing his, pinning them on the floor, right above his head.

"Say it again!" He ordered before his lips slid along the smaller man's neck.

"I love you." John whispered.

Sherlock's left hand kept on restraining John's while his right one went down and between their bodies and closed itself around both their cocks. The doctor moaned but the detective made him hush with a deep kiss.  
>Then he moved his hand.<p>

John could have freed himself anytime he wanted to, Sherlock knew it very well, but he let the detective do everything he wanted because it felt good, so good, at last...

Sherlock kept on moving and stroking. He knew he was provoking waves of pleasure in his lover's body and just the thought of it led him close to the edge.  
>When he found his release, John followed, back arching violently, his scream muffled by the greedy mouth that was still on his. The detective was obviously possessive and John smiled on his man's lips.<p>

"John?" Sherlock frowned.

"Bossy in bed as well then?" John laughed lightly.

Sherlock smiled back and moved to lay at his man's side. They stayed like that for several minutes until John shivered.

"Are you cold John?" The doctor nodded, Sherlock left his side and got up. John growled, he didn't like the loss of his lover's body against his. The detective stretched out his arm. "Come to bed John." He said, his voice soft and low. John shivered again but doubted it had anything to do with the room's coldness. He got up, took the hand his lover's offered to him and followed him to the bedroom.

(...)

John woke up at dawn, a thin ray of light was filtering through the curtains and he blinked several times to get used to it. He was about to move when he noticed the arm that rested across his chest, a long white arm which belonged to...

"Sherlock?" John whispered.

"Yes John?" The detective was lying close to the doctor.

"You watched me sleep?"

"Will you come back to London with me?"

Right, seems like Sherlock spent the night waiting for John to awake to ask him this question. John looked at him, his black curls, his blue eyes, his cheekbones, his nose, his lips, his lips, his lips...

"Yes." He answered.

Sherlock moved nimbly and fast and sat astride John's thighs. He bent down to whisper in the doctor's ear.

"Do you love me?"

"I'm not taking back my words, Sherlock. Are you afraid I could have changed my mind during the night?" John smiled at the idea Sherlock could be afraid of anything.

"Do you love me?" He asked again face buried on John's shoulder.

"Sherlock what..."John tried to turn his head and look his lover but Sherlock prevented him from moving. What was happening exactly?

"Say the words...please."

"I love you, Sherlock. I love you."

"Why does it sounds so good to my ears."

John rolled an arm around Sherlock's waist and, with the other, made him move his head so they could face each other. There was something in Sherlock's eyes, something new, a sort of flame dancing around the irises.

"For me?" John tilted his head questioningly. Sherlock's answer was to kiss John's palm then each of his fingers and his wrist then he claimed his mouth in a soft and tender kiss. The doctor felt his heart melt. Having the detective in his arms showing he cared for him was far above his expectations but he let the glorious feeling the thought gave him spread in his body. The kiss became more passionate and Sherlock grabbed the sheets on each side of John's pillow as he moved his lower body to allow their crotch to meet.

"Show me." Sherlock moved his thighs a little drawing a sigh out of John "I already know how to make you moan..." he moved and proved that point "How to make you shiver" He ran a hand along John's ribcage and goosebumps appeared on his white skin. "More information required John. Show me."

John pushed his hands in the black curls and allowed himself to run his tongue along the detective's neck from his shoulder to his ear. He took the earlobe between his teeth and sucked it lightly. Then his attention got caught by his lover's lips. He kisses them lightly at first then secured his grip on Sherlock's hair and kissed him deep. He tangled their legs possessively. Then he let go of Sherlock's hair, rolled them over and started to kiss his way down the detective's chest. Sherlock's breathing was shallow again, his movements less coordinate than the usual.

"That's you pleasing me, John..." He sighed, it was now harder to speak since John was licking his nipples.

"The most important information you'll get today. I want to ear the noises you make as I touch you, it arouses me, makes me want more, makes me dare to do thing like this..." He lightly bit the nipple "or this..." He let his nails gently scratch the surface of Sherlock's skin and the detective growled "or this" he started to kiss his way down leaving a wet trail on his path. He stopped at Sherlock's navel and looked up to see his lover's face. The detective was following each and every movement of his man. He tried not to forget to breathe which was quite a challenge especially when John put his tongue in the belly button and licked the soft skin around it like a lazy cat. Sherlock bit his lips and muffled a moan. John smiled, he felt at ease with what he was doing, so he wondered if... He allowed his left hand to caress the detective's erected sex then, without a second thought about it, ran is tongue along the member. Sherlock gasped and gripped the sheets as his back arched reflexively.

"Oh fuck, God, my..." He cried.

John took it for an encouragement and did it again. He was rewarded by a loud moan. No doubt Sherlock was asking for more so he let himself be more daring and licked the tip of the detective's cock then, after being rewarded by another moan, took it in his mouth.

Sherlock was seeing stars now, surely he had a blood rush in his brain, veins, cock...whatever. He didn't know what he was thinking and saying and, for once, he didn't care. John had his hand at the base of his sex and was slowly pumping as he licked and licked again it's tip and it felt...oh my...incredible!

"John..." He whispered since he wasn't able to speak anymore "John I'm...Oh..." John stopped licking but kept on moving his hand and Sherlock orgasmed with a loud scream his back arching, his nails digging in the mattress. When Sherlock stopped shaking, John rested himself along his body and brushed the wet curls away from the detective's face.

"Are you all right?" John said quietly and Sherlock nodded "It's my first time...ha...doing this...I hope..." John couldn't finish his sentence since Sherlock stole his lips for a long passionate kiss.

"It was...I don't have the words for it but maybe it would be easier to show you."

Fast learner he was and he showed John what a good teacher he has been.

(...)

John opened the 221B front door and found himself back at the wall, Sherlock's mouth on his. He has prevented the detective from following him in the train's toilets, touching him in the station, kissing him in the cab, but now that they were home he just had no reason to object to being kissed that way.

"Just a few more stairs and I'll let you have your way with me, Sherlock." He said a wide smile on his lips.

"You don't want people to see us?" The detective tilted his head and frowned.

"Sherlock, the only reason I don't want you to touch me in public is that I don't trust myself enough not to fuck you right where we are, so now will you, please, go upstairs?"

Sherlock smiled widely. "I'm right behind you." He said and they started climbing the stairs. Suddenly the detective's smile dropped and he stopped.

"What is it Sherlock?" John looked at him surprised.

"Nothing, John. I just forgot something. Go upstairs, I'll be right with you."

"Right, don't be too long." The doctor kissed his lover's lips lightly then resumed his climbing.

Sherlock's face turned blank at the very instant he knew John couldn't see him anymore. He came in the apartment and sniffed loudly. That smell... He followed the sent to his room. He opened the door, the smell was stronger here, no, it was stronger on his bed, where the shape of a body was visible on his covers. Sherlock checked but they were cold. He let his hand linger on the wool. That's the moment his phone chose to vibrate in his pocket.

_I'm back. Let's have diner._

* * *

><p>Sorry...<br>Chapter 4?  
>Review?<p> 


	4. Meet me there

Hello, readers and reviewers!

**Power0girl : **You think that was hot? Okay hold on here comes the next chapter (prepare your cigarettes – but don't smoke them it's bad for health :p)**  
>Lady Nightlord : <strong>Prepare your tissues (but don't smoke them either)**  
>MrsCumberbatch : <strong>Well, I'm french (coming out...sort of, since I've answered this question several times now ;)) Irene who? Sorry I didn't catch the name :p xx**  
>hardcore-muffins &amp; Zarra Rous &amp; phoenix8351 : <strong>Here comes the new chapter, hope you'll like it**  
>dirtygirl42 : <strong>Gosh NO! That would be too depressing! (I'll think about it though but not for this story)**  
>anksenamoon : <strong>Bon alors déjà tu ranges ce ton Madame! Naméo! ;) J'espère que tes collègues se remettrons après ce chapitre :)**  
>Mrs Holmes-watson : <strong>Skin me? Are you a Moriarty admirer? :)

**Warning : Really graphic!**  
>Hope you'll like it :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Meet me there<strong>

John went down to find the apartment empty.

"Sherlock?" He said as he entered the detective's bedroom. He frowned when he saw the shape on the bed. He felt his body stiffen when he recognised Irene Adler's perfume "Right."

Imagine the worst scenario and when it makes you suffer so much it feels like you're going to explode, multiply it by ten and it won't even be the shadow of what John felt at this instant. How much time did it take to Sherlock to decide to go find her, a second? Half a second? How much time did it took to forget John's existence? Less than that? That smell. John felt he was about to throw-up and walked out of the room. He felt dizzy and needed to lean against the wall then slide to the floor.

He buried his face in his hands and sighed.

"God, Sherlock..." Tears rolled along his cheeks "Fuck, I'm crying. God, Sherlock you're breaking me..."

The doctor felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he decided not to give it attention but it vibrated again and again. He rubbed his face with his left hand wiping the last traces of wetness from his face and put his phone out of his pocket.

_42A Camden Street. SH_  
><em>Come. SH<em>  
><em>Please. SH<em>

What the...? John felt really angry. Good, it was exactly what he needed, rage. Being depressed and emotionally on the edge wasn't natural for him. Being in love with Sherlock made him that way. Being angered against the detective gave him the boost he needed and he stood up.  
>"Want to dump me Sherlock, right, can't fight against that but at least I can tell you what I think about the way you treated me. Camden it is then."<p>

Camden wasn't too far from Baker Street but John jumped in the first taxi he saw.

"Let's finish this." He mumbled as he looked out of the cab's window.

He paid and rushed out.

The building was absolutely ordinary and couldn't compare with the beautiful one Irene Adler rented the first time he met her.

"Hiding then..."

He came to the door and frowned. It was open. He pushed it and waited a second to see if anybody came but nobody did. Well, he'd have to come inside then. John tried not to imagine what he was about to find but images flashed in his head, the kind of images you don't want to know about and anger filed his veins again. He spotted an open door on the other side of the hall. Images again, worst than ever. And then another image, the real one this time. Right in front of him he could see Sherlock standing in the middle of the room and looking at him, a venomous Irene Adler was hanged to his neck, her face buried in his chest.

"Did you ask me to come here to see this?" John asked his voice cold as ice.

"No, I asked you to come to help me explain to Irene she can leave and never come back again."

"What..." John prepared himself for a lot of things but not that answer and surely Irene didn't see it coming either for she moved her head quickly and gave Sherlock an alarmed look.

"I came back for you." She sobbed.

"No, Irene, you're just scared because you've lost your last sponsor and you have no more network of contact nor money. Mycroft took care of your bank accounts."

"It's true, I have no money, I'm alone now. But I came back for you, _you_, Sherlock."

"You know what troubled me, Irene?" He said still looking at John "I couldn't read you. You were a blank page, a challenge...a case." He made her unclasp her hands behind his neck. "Your sensuality was interesting too. But you know it, your attractiveness is...adjustable. Depends of the pray you are targeting. You knew 'what I'd like' better than I do, I must say." He finally looked at her "Thank you, you made me realise what love is." He took a step away from her "Love is having John in my arms." He searched and found the doctor's eyes "It's knowing he loves me and loving him back."

"Sherlock..." John whispered. God, the situation was really strange and enjoying it that much was indecent but he couldn't help it.

"You thought I've left you, I'm sorry John, I realised it too late. There are things I still don't understand well. Sentiments and all." John laughed quite hysterically and Sherlock frowned "Have I missed something?"

John run in his lover's arms. "Don't ever do something of that kind again." He kissed his lover's lips to wash away the fear of the last hour, the anger and frustration. Sherlock pulled him to his chest and kissed him back. They kissed as if their lives depended on it and John grabbed the detective's hair in a possessive and desperate gesture. Being in love with Sherlock could be a torture sometimes. A torture he was ready to endure if it was to be rewarded by this kind of kiss, his body pressed against his, and nothing to interfere. John remembered where he was and broke the kiss to look in the woman's direction.

"Where..." He said when he couldn't find her.

"Who cares?" Sherlock kissed him again, and again, and again...He pushed his hands under John's jumper and shirt. He put his mouth on the doctor's neck, kissed and marked the skin. John found Sherlock's shirt buttons and started to open them. Somewhere in his head a voice was telling him they should go out of this place but he ignored it. He wanted Sherlock, body and soul. The detective skin was warm and soft, he wanted to kiss and lick it, he wanted to lay his man on the floor and undress him completely, he wanted to possess him...But did the detective want it too?

"Yes, John, yes."

Sherlock started undressing his lover, stripping him from his jacket and jumper, but that was far to long a process to follow and he ripped the doctor's shirt open. John got rid of Sherlock's coat and shirt too. He bent down his head to lick the detective's chest, biting lightly, playing with each nipple. Sherlock sighed and closed his eyes. John's mouth went down on the detective's belly as he slid on his knees. He looked up at Sherlock's face trying to decipher his expression as he slowly opened his belt. The tall brown haired man opened his eyes and found John's. The doctor slid down Sherlock's trousers and underwear along his thighs and, with no hesitation, took his lover's erected cock in his mouth. Sherlock gasped but didn't look away. God, having John's eyes focussed on his face while he was running his tongue along his sex was the most erotic thing he has even seen. John put his right hand on his own cock and caressed it through his pants. When he felt he couldn't stand to wait anymore he grabbed Sherlock's waist and made him sit on the floor. He grabbed the back of the detective's neck and kissed him passionately then opened his belt and freed himself. Sherlock put his hand between John's thighs and caressed his sex, that was too much a tease for the blond haired man. He pushed Sherlock until he laid on his back and settled himself between his legs. He put a finger in his mouth, sucked it then positioned it at Sherlock's entrance. Even if he never experienced it, the detective knew what was going to happened now and he lifted his lower body to permit a better access to his lover. John smiled and pushed his finger inside Sherlock. The tall brown man sighed but tried to relax and John pushed a little more. Then after quite a long moment of pushing in and pulling out he removed his finger and positioned his cock at Sherlock's entrance. The detective licked his lips, John, as the good doctor he was, knew exactly what he was doing with his finger but Sherlock knew he deliberately didn't lingered on the right place, just teased for what was yet to come.  
>John used saliva to lubricate his sex and then looked Sherlock right in the eyes and slowly pushed inside him. The detective held his breath and John grunt, it felt so good he thought he was about to come instantly so he stopped for a second and deeply breathed then pushed again and found himself completely inside his lover. He gave Sherlock an inquiring look and the detective nodded slowly. So he started to move almost pulling out then pushing in several times then, when he felt Sherlock relax around him, he increased his pace and changed a little the angle of his thrust. The detective grabbed the doctor's waist and dig his nails in his flesh. He whimpered loudly and John thought he was hurting his lover and stopped moving.<p>

"John, don't you dare stop now!" Sherlock ordered in a guttural voice and he lifted up his lower body a little bit more. John smiled and put himself in motion again. When he heard the detective whimper and moan again he put his hand on the deadly handsome man's cock, rubbed it quite roughly and thrust inside harder and deeper.

When Sherlock violently arched his back and came screaming John's name, the doctor followed and let himself slide into bliss babbling incoherently. He finally fell on the detective's chest and slowly pull out. Silence fell on the room disturbed only by the two men heavy breathings. John tried to move but Sherlock rolled his arms around him and crushed the small man on his chest as if he wanted to absorb him. This position made breathing a challenge for John but he didn't object, Sherlock was showing love and need, and the doctor's heart beat even faster.

"Don't ever leave me again, John. I'll chase you, you know I'll find you. Don't ever leave me again." The detective whispered mouth on the top of the doctor's head.

"I won't ask why people think you are a psychopath." John chuckled "Is it you way to say you love me?"

"No." Sherlock answered in a low almost feral voice then he rolled them over, slid his hand behind John's head to make him look right in his eyes. "I love you, John. I don't have to hide these words behind others."

John opened his mouth but just couldn't speak which was good since Sherlock claimed his lips for a toe curling kiss.

"I love you too." He finally said on the detective's lips "I won't give you the opportunity to chase me, ever again, I promise."

Sherlock laughed suddenly and John frowned.

"What? What is it?"

"Do you know where we are?"

"Ah...absolutely not.." John looked up. They were in someone's sitting room floor, obviously.

"We are in a teacher house...and you know what?"

"What?"

"Classes are over. Put on you clothes and run!" Sherlock got up and burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5 or Epilogue?<em>  
><em>Not sure?<em>  
><em>What do you thing I should do (and talk about?)?<em>


	5. Cough Laugh Merry, merry

Hello dear readers and reviewer**s**

**anksenamoon : **Il ne neige plus. J'ai été si longue?**  
>Power0girl : <strong>ready for fluff?**  
>Lady Nightlord : <strong>So here comes the epilogue :)**  
>phoenix8351 : <strong>la voilà :)**  
>MrsCumberbatch : <strong>I don't want the boys to hurt each other or anything...so...

Last chapter.  
>Hope you'll like it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Cough. Laugh. Merry, merry.<strong>

"Sherlock, stop it!" John took a step away from Sherlock and the detective smiled widely.

"I like it when I make you blush." He teased. He was absolutely aware he had marked his lover's neck but didn't bother to mention it, he would notice sooner or later but surely after the guest that was sitting on their sofa.

"That's not funny, now stop doing this!" John put three mugs and the kettle on a tray and came back in the sitting room. "So, Greg, it's not that often you come here without a murder or a burglary to solve." John smiled to the DI as he put the tray on the coffee table. Greg folded the paper he was reading, put it on the sofa and looked up at John with a smile that froze instantly when he noticed the huge hickey on the doctor's neck.

"Ah..." He gave Sherlock a quick glance and the detective grinned at him "Well..." He coughed "That's true. Seems like the criminals are on holiday, not that I complain." The DI couldn't help but give another look at John's neck. A look that didn't go unnoticed this time and John frowned then turned to Sherlock.

"Oh no you didn't..." He turned to face the detective who couldn't help but laugh. "For god's sake."

"Oh come on, John." Sherlock put his arms around his lover's waist and pulled him close. John blushed from head to toes.

"I've never asked you to out me like that..." He mumbled childishly.

"I'm outing us, not just you." The detective answered. He searched and found John's eyes and they kept looking at each other for what seemed a long time to Greg who coughed again. "Which seems to make Lestrade ill at ease, should we kiss to make him blush."

"I'm sure he has no problem with us being a couple, it's the way he discovers it that is quite..." John couldn't finish his sentence since his mouth was claimed by his lover. "Right..."He managed to say when they broke the kiss "tea everyone?" John cleared his throat then sat on his chair and Sherlock sat close to the window on the other chair. He crossed his legs and smiled.

"How long..." Lestrade begun.

"Three weeks." Sherlock cut him off.

"Young love then." The DI smiled.

"I've been loving him for much longer than hat." John said looking at his man "Maybe since the first day." He chuckled. Sherlock gave him a genuine smile and Greg couldn't help smiling too. Yes those two were undeniably in love with each other. He felt lucky to witness that moment but a voice in the back of his mind made him ill at ease.

"Who knows?" The DI turned to face Sherlock and the detective noticed the change in the man's look.

"My brother must know, Mrs Hudson who is always sneaking in has absolutely no doubts about what we are doing on this couch at night" Lestrade coughed "and now, you. But you are implying something here, you're scared someone might think we are weaker now."

"Well..."

"I'm still a genius, John's still John with everything that it implies. We are under surveillance, believe my brother took care of that. Nothing changed."

"And you have me in case of need." The DI added. Sherlock gave him an intense look.

"Thank you Greg, it means a lot to us." John added.

"Yes, thank you." Sherlock finally said, discovering he had more than one friend was strange to him but, after all, if he thought well, he had another one downstairs and another one, maybe, if he could call her that, at the morgue. Sherlock was building his own family proving that, at the end, nothing was wrong with him. "Greg?" It was the first time Sherlock used the DI's first name and Lestrade and John tuned their heads to the detective "Have you ever been a best man before?"

"Yeah once but..." Lestrade looked alternatively at the two men who where now watching at each other.

"John, will he be yours or mine?" Sherlock asked his lover casually.

"Sherlock?" John whispered his hazel eyes locked with the ice blue ones.

"I don't have many friends, maybe you should leave him to me."

"Sherlock, are you asking me to marry you?" John chuckled.

"I think I do, yes." Silence fell in the room. Lestrade kept on looking at the two men who kept on looking at each other until Sherlock got up, crossed the distance between him and his man and kneeled in front of him. "Maybe I should phrase it properly." He grabbed the doctor's hands and crushed them onto his chest "John, will you marry me?" John blinked several times, bloody hell, the man he loved so much, the man he was still amazed was his lover, the handsome genius just asked him, without warning, to marry him. Did he want that man to bound himself to him, did he want that man to be his in what he wished was forever? Oh god yes!

"Yes I will marry you." He answered in a trembling voice before throwing himself in his lover's arms kissing him greedily until he couldn't breath.

Sherlock didn't give marriage a lot of thoughts in his life, of course. But as we know, Sherlock doesn't need a lot of time when it comes to think about something, anything. So follow this. Sherlock lost John, not for long, just enough to understand he just couldn't be far from his blogger. The reason...he understood it when he saw him in this kitchen, when he pinned him against that wall, when John kissed him. Love. Both side.

At the exact moment Lestrade told him he was his friend Sherlock realised John wasn't his friend anymore. He was his soul mate, his love, his everything. So marriage was his answer. Oh don't believe Sherlock trust in marriage, he doesn't, at all. But John does. John believes that marriage is something. Something big, a real commitment. Something you don't rush in if you're not absolutely convinced it's the right thing to do. The right person.

Sherlock believes in John.

And at this instant Sherlock wanted John to be his forever even if they were mortals.

When they broke the kiss John was shaking in his lover's arms.

"That was...unexpected." The doctor whispered looking in his man's eyes.

"I thought it was appropriate." He was about to kiss his lover again when he heard a noise coming from the coach, a cough, and remembered Lestrade was there. The two men turned to face the DI who felt like an intruder at this instant.

"Well..." Cough "but John you didn't answer the question." Smile " Will I be your best man or Sherlock's?" Another smile.

"Ah..." John laughed "Sherlock's, if it's all right with you?"

"thank you for not playing me at cards." Greg laughed.

"I'd win anyway." Sherlock smiled.

"Of course you would." the DI shook his head. Merry, merry men, especially the two that resumed their kissing right in the middle of the sitting room.

* * *

><p>And...that's it.<br>Hope you enjoyed it!  
>xxx<p> 


End file.
